


Like Siblings

by AuroraCloud



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Found Families, Gen, Hi-Fi the panda, Humor, Silly, Squabbling, found siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraCloud/pseuds/AuroraCloud
Summary: The Doctor finds out that perhaps Steven and Vicki have taken to each othertoomuch like siblings.





	Like Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> For the who_contest Drabble (short fic) challenge 'Reach'.
> 
> I've seen it mentioned, and largely agree, that Steven and Vicki give off such a sibling vibe. Having the lifetime experience of being a sibling, I followed this to its logical conclusion.

The Doctor laid his book aside and frowned. He had to investigate this internal racket. Judging by the noise, he would have believed there were many more than two humans aboard the TARDIS. Or at least that Vicki and Steven were being abducted by the Zarbi or — something. Not that such a thing could happen in _his_ TARDIS, so what was going on?

He strode, with purpose and dignity as always, into the so-called living room. Though there were no Zarbi abductions taking place, he had to stop and stare at the scene in front of him.

Steven was holding something high above his head, far out of Vicki's reach. You couldn't blame her for lack of trying, though. Besides yelling at Steven, she kept jumping up, trying to reach whatever Steven was holding, with little success. A head taller than she was, it was easy for him to keep it from her.

"Give — it — to — me!" Vicki's voice rose to squeal as she made another frustrated attempt to leap high enough. She did bounce excellently, though not far enough. "You devil!"

Steven laughed, waving the object at her — some kind of a book. "You'll get it as soon as you take it!"

Vicki shoved Steven, then punched his shoulder, but to no avail. "It's not fair! Just because you're bigger —" She made another frustrated leap. "Oh!" She circled him, prowling with determination. Suddenly, when he turned his back for a moment, she ran at him and jumped right onto his back, screeching. "I'll get you!"

One moment she almost reached the book, but Steven managed to shake her off, still laughing. She fell down on her hands and feet, but didn't seem any more hurt than a cat would be — only furious.

The Doctor cleared his throat, determined to stop this madness, but he was drowned out by Vicki yelling: "Fine! You asked for it!" She stormed off through the other door without even noticing the Doctor.

Steven chuckled heartily as he looked at the book, patting its cover fondly. 

The Doctor cleared his throat again. Steven's laughter died at once, and as he saw the Doctor, he blushed with a sheepish grin. He drew his hand through his hair, looking embarrassed. "Oh, er, hi, Doc. Have you been standing there for long?"

"Long enough," the Doctor said. "What on earth is the purpose of this racket?"

"Well," Steven said, wincing, shuffling his feet. "You told me to treat her like a sister."

"Is this how you would treat a sister?"

Steven looked back with big round eyes. "Well, yes."

The Doctor thought about humans. There was a truth there. And yet. "What on earth were you making such a racket about?" 

Steven opened his mouth, but at that moment, Vicki was back. "You, book-snatcher." She stood savagely at the doorway, holding the toy panda Hi-Fi in one hand, and a sharp knife near its throat. "Hand over Harry Potter _now_ — or the panda dies!"

Steven whimpered. "Vicki! That's playing foul!"

"Well?" Vicki said, unrelenting.

Slowly, Steven walked to her and silently handed her the book. She solemnly gave him the panda.

"Children," the Doctor said, finally regaining his speech. "It didn't occur to either of you to ask me to get you another copy?"


End file.
